lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Male Crocodile/Relationships
Friends & Allies and Acquaintances Makuu Male Crocodile follows Makuu faithfully and conversates the most with him as seen in Never Roar Again, and remains loyal to him even when he turns good, and has even tried to defend him once from Kiburi. Hodari At first, when Male Crocodile hear Makuu gives doubts about Hodari, and thinks his dream of being a crocodile completely ridiculous but when Kiburi nearly ended his life, Hodari reminded him to use a new move they had been practicing, and was able to get Kiburi off himself. After the fight, Makuu asked Hodari if he still wanted to join the float, as a thank you for saving his life, to which Hodari happily accepts and is announced a honorary crocodile, he chanting for Hodari to join the float. As of now currently, they seem to be on friendly terms, with Makuu respecting Hodari for saving him and for showing the bravery and the heart of a crocodile and it looks like the gecko respects him as well. Kion Male Crocodile and Kion first started out as enemies, with Male Crocodile taking an immediate dislike to the cub as an infant when he and Bunga entered his float's watering hole without being invited. As Kion grew, the two remained enemies at first, with Male Crocodile's belief that crocodiles were above the Circle of Life clashing severely with Kion's obedience towards the concept. Bunga Bunga and Male Crocodile first started out as enemies but became firm friends. Fuli Fuli and Male Crocodile first started out as enemies but became firm friends. Ono Ono and Male Crocodile first started out as enemies but became firm friends. Beshte Although Male Crocodile really hates hippos, he shows Beshte more respect later on. Nala Before his reformation, Male Crocodile showed no loyalty towards the queen. In Never Roar Again, after Makuu and his Float took over the Flood Plains, Nala informed Makuu that he was not entitled to owning them. Makuu refused and had two of his crocodiles pull the lioness into the water, using her as leverage with Kion. Regardless, Kion used the roar in a new unique way, blowing away the whole float, and then Makuu, saving Nala. Since then, Makuu and Male Crocodile changed his tune and showed more loyalty to the Queen and the Circle of Life. Timon and Pumbaa Male Crocodile is allied with Timon and Pumbaa. He and his float perform in "The Twelve Ways of Christmas." Basi At first Male Crocodile and Basi were enemies since he stopped him from eating the Young Rhino. However Male Crocodile forgot all about that when he turned good. Simba Male Crocodile and Simba are on good terms since Simba helped find a new Watering Hole for Makuu's float. Zazu In "The Morning Report" Male Crocodile at first hated Zazu. Until Pua determent that he's a good friend of the King. Kifaru When Kifaru tried to stop Makuu and his float from eating his best friend, Mwenzi, he ran into a tree. He later tried to eat him (as he thought he was a big snack ) until he fought him and his crocs off with the tree stump under Mwenzi's orders. Makuu has not messed with him ever since. He then threw the stump off his horn at Makuu, saving Mwenzi and the Guard in the process. In "Pride Landers Unite!" Kifaru and the rest of the Pride Landers help Male Crocodile win back his Watering Hole from the Army of Scar. Now they're on good terms. Mbeya Mbeya and Male Crocodile are on good terms Mbeya helped saved his Watering Hole from the Army of Scar. Laini Laini and Male Crocodile are on good terms Laini and her galagos helped saved his Watering Hole from the Army of Scar. Ma Tembo, Zito, Johari And Zigo Male Crocodile are on good terms with the elephants. Ma Tembo's herd helped saved his Watering Hole from the Army of Scar. Bupu, Boboka And SableAntelope#1 Male Crocodile are on good terms with the antelopes. Bupu's herd helped saved his Watering Hole from the Army of Scar. Enemies Pua Male Crocodile was member of Pua's float since he decided to call for mashindano since Makuu won the mashindano and Male Crocodile watch his former leader banished from the crocodile float. Chama, Mzaha, and Furaha Although not a serious enemy, Male Crocodile is not necessarily on good terms with the youths, after they disrupted his swimming. Reirei and her Pack Reirei and her pack invade Kupatana, ruining it for Male Crocodile and the others. Later, he glares angrily at some of Dogo's Brothers when they invade the celebration. Young Rhino In "Beshte and the Hippo Lanes" Male Crocodile tried to eat young Rhino until Basi and Beshte came to help. Kiburi Kiburi was the member of Makuu's Float, until the guard woke him and the rest of the float up, which caused him to disobey his leaders orders and go when Male Crocodile and his float agreed to go search for his own water, and thinks that the spot Makuu picked was horrible and after being told to leave if he doesn't like it, he instead calls for a mashindano to become leader but luckily, was unable to defeat Makuu when Male Crocodile and other crocs heard about Mashindano they were shocked. That same night, he planned on murdering Simba, so he could also become king but after the guard foiled his plan, he was banished from Makuu's float for losing the fight, and was exiled for trying to kill Simba. He watch at Kiburi and his followers banished into the Outlands. Tamka and Nduli Tamka and Nduli was the member of Makuu's Float, until the guard woke him and the rest of the float up, which caused him to disobey their leaders orders and go when Male Crocodile and his float agreed to go search for his own water, and thinks that the spot Makuu picked was horrible and after being told to leave if Kiburi doesn't like it, he instead calls for a mashindano to become leader but luckily, was unable to defeat Makuu. That same night, they planned on murdering Simba, so Kiburi could also become king but after the guard foiled their plan, they was banished from Makuu's float for losing the fight, and was exiled for trying to kill Simba. Mwenzi Makuu call his float since he tried to eat Mwenzi. Kifaru then comes to the rescue and under Mwenzi's orders, he saves him from Makuu and his float. He has not tried to mess with him ever since. Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne And Tano Male Crocodile hates the hyenas they tried to take over Makuu's Watering Hole. Category:Relationships